Vacation or Tragedy?
by Aoimeesan-desu
Summary: "kurasa aku butuh liburan"/"Kau harus liburan flamehead"/Lucy, siswi sekaligus author komik terkenal yang hanya ingin istirahat dan liburan untuk mendapatkan inspirasi, bertemu dengan pemuda misterius. Tiket yang tertukar, sendirian di kota asing? Akankah menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan baginya?/"Kenapa aku harus terjebak di kota sialan ini denganmu, Natsu?"/Warn:AU,OOC.


**FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**

 **ITS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA**

 **WARNING : HIGHSCHOOL!AU, OOC, GAJENESS, DLL**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE & SEBANGSANYA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **and Other mainpair(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"DONT LIKE? DON'T READ!"**

* * *

Pagi yang indah untuk memulai hari liburan yang tenang, nyaman dan aman dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Namun tidak untuk Lucy, ia telah terjaga semalaman hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang selama ini menumpuk tinggi mengalahkan gunung bromo(?)

"Urghh... aku benci pekerjaan ini.." rutuknya.

Wajah kusutnya menyamai kusut kertas A4 yang ditimpa lengannya, surai pirangnya bak tersambar listrik, matanya yang menyamai wajah panda. Sinar redup dari laptopnya menyilaukan mata Lucy. Jarum pendek telah mengarah menunjuk angka 10 pas.

"Hoaam~ jam berapa sekarang...?" dengan suara paraunya, Lucy meraih gadgetnya dan melihat jam. Ditatapnya layar gadget dengan tatapan kosong cukup lama.

.

.

.

3 menit

.

.

.

5 menit

.

.

.

10 menit

.

.

.

20 menit

.

.

.

 _Praang..._

"Gawaat.. aku ketiduran!" Manik karamel tersebut langsung tesentak begitu lengannya menyenggol mug kopi kesayangannya.

"Mou... padahal ini mug kesayanganku.." suaranya masih parau, lengan lemah itu memunguti pecahan kaca mug perlahan dan mengumpulkannya di satu tempat. "Hmmm... Ahhh lebih baik aku mandi dulu baru beres beres." ia meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya, dan menatap keluar jendela.

* * *

" _-mendung untuk seminggu kedepan, bulan Desember memang selalu begitu. Jadi Yoriko-san, mungkin liburan anda sedikit terganggu ya? Hahahaha..."_

" _Yah mau gimana lagi? Takeru-san sudah mengatur jadwal liburan tahun baru? Apakah akan lancar?"_

" _Oh.. tentu saja Hargeon Tour and Travel menawarkan promo liburan tahun baru.."_

Pintu kulkas terbuka, Natsu mengeluarkan sereal dan susu cair favoritnya. Handuk masih bertengger di pinggang dan bahunya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos lengan pedek. Ia duduk di meja makan menghadap TV, sambil menuangkan serealnya kemangkuk.

"Hn.. Liburan yah.."

Ia menyuapkan sesendok sereal, mengunyahnya perlahan, meminum susu cairnya, menatap TV, menyuap kembali serealnya, mengunyahnya perlahan, meminum susu cairnya, menatap Tv, menyuap kembali serealnya, mengunyahnya perlahan, meminum susu cairnya-

"MOU, NATSU-NII HENTIKAN KEGIATAN MAKAN SIANGMU YANG MENJENGKELKAN ITU!" Romeo-adik Natsu- yang sedari tadi menatap Natsu di sofa langsung mengutarakan kekesalannya.

"Urusai na... aku sedang sarapan! Bukan makan siang!"Balas Natsu.

"Natsu-nii ku tersayang, sekarang sudah jam 2 siang loh." Ujar Romeo dengan perempatan di kepalanya, sambil menunjuk jam.

"Cih, bagiku makanan pertama yang disantap adalah sarapan! Jangan komentar lagi!" Natsu langsung berdiri membawa mangkuknya yang sudah kosong ke tempat cuci piring dan membentak Romeo yang hendak berkomentar.

"Aku bahkan belum bilang apapun.." Ucap Romeo sweatdrop.

"Ekspresimu kebaca." Celetuk Natsu.

Natsu pergi berlalu meninggalkan Romeo yang kembali melanjutkan aksi(?) menonton TV-nya. Ia berhenti sebentar-

"Eh Romeo, sejak kapan kamu disana nonton?" tanya Natsu membalikkan kepalanya menatap Romeo horor.

"Sejak bus Timnas Indonesia dilempari batu sama suporter Vietnam" Romeo sarkastik.

* * *

"Luuu-chaaaan... kenapa kamu ngga balas pesanku tadiii? Huaaaaaaa~" Levy langsung menghambur kepelukan Lucy.

Lucy yang baru saja tiba di sekolah dengan muka kusutnya hanya diam termenung ketika dipeluk Levy. Tas sekolah yang disandangnya hampir jatuh, bahkan badannya pun hampir terpelanting kebelakang akibat Levy. Beruntung Erza langsung menahan tangan Lucy agar tidak jatuh.

"Are? Lucy.. mukamu kok kusut begitu? Ada apa?" tanya Erza heran.

"Ah.. Erza, Levy-chan.. Ohayou." Lucy hanya menyapa mereka sebentar, kemudian lanjut berjalan menuju kelasnya. Erza dan Levy mengekor dibelakang.

"Ne.. Erza, menurutmu Lu-chan kenapa?" bisik Levy.

"Hmm... hei Lucy.." tanya Erza, Lucy menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan kosong. "Kurasa kau butuh liburan.."

"..."

"Kau kelelahan Lu-chan? Dikerjar deadline ya?" tanya Levy.

"Hmm.. Yeah, dan kurasa Erza ada benarnya juga.. tapi kalau aku liburan _mereka_ akan menuntut padaku dan men-cap aku sebagai author yang tidak profesional~" Ujar Lucy lesu.

"Oh ayolah... tidak semua fansmu protes kok, pasti ada orang-orang yang bisa memahami kesibukanmu..." Ucap Levy. "Dan lagi, kita ini sudah kelas 2. Hanya tinggal hitung bulan dan kita akan berada di tahun terakhir, kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Huft.. mau gimana lagi, aku memulainya saat libur kelulusan SMP. Tentu saja aku sangat senggang saat itu.. dan aku juga sudah menandatangani kontrak tentu aku harus menaatinya kan?" tentang Lucy.

"Aku kurang tahu isi kontraknya, tapi kurasa dirimu bisa hiatus untuk beberapa minggu. Aku khawatir melihat prestasi belajarmu yang mulai menurun Lucy. Aku yakin _mereka_ pasti mengerti!" Erza menepuk perlahan bahu Lucy.

"Kurasa itu ada benarnya juga." Lucy tersenyum tipis.

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi masing-masing, mempersiapkan buku untuk jam pelajaran pertama. Pelajaran sastra dan bahasa yang terkenal akan guru killernya, Jiemma-sensei.

"Hoy.. Erza! Erza!" bisik Gray dari belakang Levy.

"Apa?" jawab Erza tanpa menoleh, ia sibuk mengurus buku yang terlalu banyak dilacinya.

"Lyon masih belum datang?" tanya Gray.

"Waah... Gray! Jarang-jarang kau peduli dengan Lyon, ada apa ini..." goda Levy.

"Ara... Gray mulai 'ehem' sama Lyon kayaknya niih" Lucy ikut menimpali, dan menekan kata ehem-nya dengan nada ambigu.

"Ara... ara Gu-re-ii-kun-tte... khukhukhukhu~" Levy men-toel-toel- surai ravennya Gray.

"Dudududu~ Aku harusnya merekam pertanyaanmu tadi, dan memasukkannya ke salah satu adegan webtoonku~" Lucy melempari Gray dengan kertas krimuk.

"Ah, kalian! Aku menanyai Lyon gara-gara Sherry ngespam lineku tadi pagi! kalian berlebihan bah!" Gray mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Hahahaha, Sherry yang ngespam atau hanya memakai alibi Sherry ngespam~" Lucy semakin melempari Gray dengan kertas.

"Eh, eh tadi Gray bilang 'menanyai Lyon' dia tidak memanggilnya 'keparat' atau 'brengsek' lagi~" Levy mengompor

"Khukhukhukhu" Levy dan Lucy terus menerus menggoda Gray.

Erza tersenyum simpul menatap Lucy. 'Akhirnya ia kembali seperti semula.'batinnya.

Seketika pintu kelas terbuka, Jiemma-sensei melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Entah angin apa, setiap Jiemma-sensei melangkah kelas selalu bergetar keras. The Power of Guru Killer, huh?

"Siapa yang terlambat?!" suaranya menggelegar mengalahkan guntur.

"..."

Kelas sunyi, hening dan senyap. Jiemma langsung to the point menanyakan siapa yang terlambat. Ia memang guru yang sangat disiplin. Semua diam tidak berkutik ketika mata Jiemma-sensei menyapu tiap tiap kursi di kelas. Matanya berhenti di kursi Lyon yang kosong. Semua murid ikut menatap ke arah yang sama. Murid-murid yang duduk disekitar Lyon langsung menunduk, membuang muka, dan bahkan ada yang bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"A-ano.. Lyon belum data-"

 _Braak.._

"Aku tidak butuh alasan!" Jiemma menghempaskan bukunya di atas meja.

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara..."

"Hah apa?!" Jiemma meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Iie... nandemonaidesu"

Siswa itu langsung menggeleng dan menunduk. Di bawah laci Gray mengetikkan pesan untuk Lyon sambil menahan tawa.

[Ganbattena bakayarou :v]

* * *

 _Teeng... Teng... Teng..._

Pelajaran telah usai, 3 jam bersama Jiemma-sensei berasa seperti 3 millenium. Ditambah lagi harus memikirkan kata-kata baku nan efektif yang harus jelas pola kalimatnya. Sungguh latihan yang mirip dengan program eksekusi mati. Mempharafrase-kan puisi, mencari unsur bahasa, menyusun 5 teks yang panjangnya mengalahkan episode film-film India yang di favoritkan ibu-ibu rumah tangga-menurut Gray

"Huaah... Bel kehidupan akhirnya berbunyi~ Jadi seperti ini rasanya di Ed* t*nsei~" Lucy meregangkan tangannya ke depan dan ke atas, sesekali menekukkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Huuh, jari-jariku rasanya seperti mau patah" Gray menekukkan jarinya sampai-sampai berbunyi 'Krek' seperti beneran patah.

"Kalian ke kantin atau tidak?" tanya Levy.

Gray dan Lucy menggeleng.

"Juvia sebentar lagi kesini, dia bilang mau buatkan bekal untukku" ujar Gray dengan tatapan _cool_.

Levy menatap Lucy, "Aku tidak bawa bekal sih, dan aku ga yakin bakalan ke kantin" Lucy mengeluarkan laptop dan drawingpad-nya."Taulah, deadline.." ujarnya sambi tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku juga tidak ke kantin" Erza menyela. Dahi Levy sedikit mengkerut.

"Okey... aku akan pergi dengan Mira saja ya?"ketiga temannya hanya mengangguk, Levy bergegas keluar mengejar Mirajane.

Erza mengambil kursi yang ada di sekitarnya dan meletakkannya di sebelah meja Lucy, ia menatap tangan dan laptop Lucy dengan Intens. Gray yang penasaran pun ikut menggeserkan kursinya.

"Hooh... ternyata benar, webtoonmu jadi official ya Lucy. Selamat ya" ucap Gray terkejut melihat Lucy yang tengah mengerjakan Webtoonnya.

"Kau baru tahu sekarang ya? Webtoonnya udah official sejak 2 tahun yang lalu lho" Erza menjelaskan kepada Gray yang hanya mangut-mangut.

"Hmm.. pantas saja kau kantung matamu itu semakin tebal saja ya" Ujar Gray.

"Yaa... begitulah, ditambah lagi saat ini lagi mau memasuki klimaks-klimaks season 2 dan aku belum terpikirkan bagaimana klimaks yang akan kubuat nanti" Mata Lucy menerawang. Ia sedang bergumul dengan pikirannya, membayangkan cerita yang akan ia tuangkan dalam gambar nantinya. Agar para penggemarnya tidak kecewa.

"Gray-samaaa, Juvia sudah membuatkan bekal spesial untukmu~" Juvia masuk ke kelas berlari-lari ke arah Gray, tidak memperdulikan meja yang ditabraknyaa.

"Selo Juvia.." Gray langsung berdiri dari kursinya, sweatdrop.

"Haiiik, ini bekalnya Gray-samaa~" Juvia langsung menyodorkan kotak bekal kepada Gray. Gray langsung mengambil meja dan menyatukan mejanya dengan meja Lucy dibagian yang lapang. Ia membuka bekalnya dan melahap dengan tenang sambil menatap laptop Lucy. Juvia yang kebingungan langsung ikut mengintip dari belakang Lucy.

.

.

.

'Kok rasanya Juvia kenal sama komik yang ada di laptopnya Lucy-san ya?'batin Juvia bertanya-tanya. 'dimana ya... rasanya mirip dengan...' Juvia mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah melihat komik yang sama.

"Um..." Juvia menatap kegiatan Lucy secara seksama, mulai dari proses sketsa sampai colouring, efek lighting dan pengerjaan background perpanel benar-benar disimak Juvia.

.

.

.

.

"Guruguruguru..."

Juvia berusaha mengingat-ingat..

"Ah! Aku ingat, ini bukannya Webtoon yang dapat peringkat 3 terpopuler itu yaa?!" Juvia langsung berteriak keras, mengagetkan Lucy dan Erza. Bahkan Gray sampai terbatuk-batuk tersedak.

"Lucy-san... ini pasti Webtoon **Untrustworthy** kan?!" Mata Juvia berbinar-binar menatap Lucy yang masih shock karena dikagetkan Juvia.

"I-iya, k-kenapa..?" Lucy sedikit berjengit ketika melihat Juvia yang seperti orang kesetanan.

"Yappariii! Lucy-san ternyata authornya! Kyaaaaa, aku suka banget sama webtoonnya Lucy-san! Bigfans desuu!" Seketika mata Juvia berubah menjadi hati merah muda, dan memeluk Lucy dengan kuat.

"J-juvia... s-sesak, aku t-tidak bisa bernapas!" Wajah Lucy membiru. Juvia tersadar dan langsung meminta maaf.

"Gomennasai Lucy-san"

"Iie Daijoubu... by the way Juvia.." Lucy mengode Juvia untuk mendekatkan telinganya ke Lucy. "Bisakah kau rahasiakan hal ini? Aku tidak ingin semua orang tahu kalau aku authornya" bisik Lucy.

"Eh... nande, bukankan itu bagus Lucy-san. Kan Lucy-san bisa jadi terkenal..."

"Bukan itu masalahnya... aku takut nanti aku tidak bisa konsen mengerjakan project ku ini.. ditambah sebentar lagi kita ujian.. jadi aku berencana hiatus sementara.." Jelas Lucy.

"Hmm... Baiklah Lucy-san..."

Juvia langsung tenang dan duduk di depan Gray, ia membuka bekal makannya dan makan berdua dengan Gray. "Erza-san tidak makan?" tanya Juvia.

"Ah, aku tidak.. lagi tidak mood" jawab Erza. Juvia hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

Angin bertiup kencang, menggerakkan rambut nanas Sting dengan seksi. Rogue dan Gajeel sejajar disamping Sting berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Natsu-san terlambat lagi huh?" Tanya Sting.

"Tauk" Balas Gajeel malas, ia mengeluarkan batang rokok dari saku celananya. "Rogue, ada korek?" Rogue menyodorkan koreknya ke Gajeel.

"Thanks" ujar Gajeel. Rogue hanya menangguk. "Flamehead datang cepat? Tanda-tanda kiamatnya itu" ucap Gajeel dengan nada meremehkan, sambil menghisap rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya.

"Yaa, kau benar Gajeel-san. Natsu-san tidak terlambat? Aku langsung tobat Nasuha saat itu juga" Sting sweatdrop dengan pengandaian Gajeel.

Bereka bertiga berjalan ke arah kantin. Membicarakan keburukan Natsu, sesekali celetukan Gajeel mengundang tawa Sting. Rogue hanya diam kalem, karena ia memang tidak minat membicarakan orang lain seperti _cewek_.

"Hoii Bude! Aku pesan mi ayamnya- oi kalian pesan apa?" tanya Sting kepada kedua temannya.

"Samain aja semua biar cepat" Jawab Rogue. Gajeel hanya diam menyesap rokoknya.

"Okee, mi ayamnya tiga budee!"

"Tiga? Enam bude! Ni anak mabok ga ingat kawan." sahut seseorang di samping Sting

"Natsu?/Natsu-san?"Mereka bertiga terkejut melihat kedatangan Natsu yang tiba-tiba. "Yo Flamehead, kelaparan ya? Jam berapa ini hah?!" Gajeel melempar rokoknya kearah Natsu.

Natsu langsung menghindar dan duduk disebelah Sting. "Es kosongnya 4 yaa bude! GA PAKE LAMA?!"

"Iyaaa!"

"Jadi Flamehead... Apa lagi alasan keterlabambatanmu hah?" Introgasi Gajeel.

"Khukhukhu..." Natsu hanya menyeringai.

Sting dan Rogue bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa kau tertawa Natsu?" tanya Rogue membuka suara.

"Hehehehe~ Kalian ada uang lebih tidak?" Tanya Natsu nyengir.

"Ngapa, lupa bawa uang lagi? Dana ga cair dari Igneel-san huh?" Sting menyikut Natsu.

"Ah kalian, bukan soal itu~" Natsu semakin menyengir.

"Nandatteme?!" Gajeel mulai emosi karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Ah kalian payah~" Natsu meremehkan.

 _Sreek_

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah brosur.

 **Hargeon Tour and Travel**

 **PROMO TAHUN BARU**

 **Magnolia 900.000 Jewel/net.**

 **Tour : Gereja Katerdal, Museum Fairy Tail, Ryuuzetsu Land, Hargeon Station**

 **Taman Kota Magnolia, dan Pantai MermaidHeel**

 **Hotel : Fairy Hills Bintang 5 dan** **Blue Pegasus Bintang 4**

 *** _sudah termasuk konsumsi, hotel dan biaya masuk tiap wisata_**

"Njir kemahalan" celetuk Gajeel.

"Mahal?! Ini udah murah, bodoh. Dasar Metalhead" Cibir Natsu.

"Kalau biasanya ke Magnolia saja, biaya keretanya saja 300.000 Jewel. Ditambah 600.000 Jewel untuk wisatanya dan hotel, kurasa itu sudah lumayan aman dikantong" jelas Rogue.

"Darou! Makanya kutanya kekalian, ada uang sekarang? Katanya kalau 3 orang lebih bakalan dipotong 20% biaya totalnya" Natsu semakin berbinar-binar

Sting semakin bingung, dahinya berkerut-kerut. Didahinya sudah berjejer keringat sebesah jagung. "Ne... Natsu-san, kalau dipaketnya ada wisata pantai..."

"Pantai?!" Seketika Gajeel berdiri.

"Ya, pantai?" Natsu heran.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian ikut hanya demi melihat perempuan berbikini huh?" Rogue sweatdrop melihat ketiga temannya sudah tepar mimisan.

"Kono hentai-tachi." Rogue tersenyum tipis. "Yah tampaknya uangku lumayan cukuplah~"

.

.

.

"Ini makanannyaa! Enam mi ayam, empat es kosong. Totalnya 10.000 Jewel~" ujar pelayan.

"Eh, 10.000 Jewel?" Rogue terkejut, seketika dua manik merah darahnya membulat.

.

.

'Mampus, uangku gajadi cukup.'batinnya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **AN : Holaaa~ Nom pendatang baru disini~~ datang dengan Fic multichap perdanaa**

ayo gimana ficnya? bagus atau tidak? Read & Revew yaa ^^

See you next Chapt ^^9


End file.
